With the explosion the Internet services and wireless communications services, a user has access to an increasing amount of software objects that is dispersed across an increasing number of data sources. “Software objects” can assume numerous forms such as computer programs, text files, audio files, and video files, and multimedia files. Data sources can correspond to different entities, including personal computers, data servers, wireless communications devices, and so forth. With the current art, a user typically locates the data source and downloads the software object into the user's data memory so that the software object can be processed at a subsequent time. With the Internet, the user typically locates the data using a search engine, accesses the identified data source, connects to the data source using the appropriate universal resource locator (URL), and accesses the desired software object. Alternatively, with a computer network, e.g. the Internet or a UNIX-based network, the user can utilize a file transfer protocol (FTP) to access software objects (e.g. files). The user typically indicates the host name of a computer, user name, and password. When this information is successfully entered, the user is remotely connected to the host computer. At that point of time, the user can download software objects from the host computer and upload software objects to the host computer.
The user typically must separately query and access each computer (data source) in order to obtain a software object. Needless to say, the number of accessible computers is increasing at a substantial rate. Moreover, data sources are assuming forms other than the traditional “computer.” As an example, a wireless communications terminal is expanding its functionality beyond the traditional “mobile telephone” to include the functionality of a gaming device, a “computer,” and a multi-media playing device. Consequently, the user has a greater need to access and organize software objects in order to support the increased functionality. With the associated mobility of a wireless terminal, a collection of data sources can dynamically vary with the movement of the wireless terminal. The complexity of separately connecting and accessing a data source is compounded by a variation of the universe of data sources as a wireless terminal changes location. Moreover, terminals (e.g. wireless terminals and personal computers) are becoming smaller in size, thus decreasing the available space that is available for a display and a user input device. There is a need for an approach that provides a consolidated display of software objects, thus facilitating downloading software objects, executing software objects by the user's terminal, and sharing software objects with other users.